Concrete Angel: Broken Wings
by MagicalHalliwell
Summary: You think you know what happened in Harry's third year? Here is the true story, and its much darker than the original. First chapter has been betareader and I now have a betareader. DISCONTINUED: I was a horrible writer at that time please don't judge me based on this.
1. Broken

Okay this is a warning to the fans who cannot read angst. This may be a rewrite of Harry's third year, but it is dark so for those who like light-hearted stuff, this is not for you. This chapter still needs editing, failed to find a betareader on this site. Thanks to **Shizuku_Tsukishama **for betareading this for me.

==00==

**Chapter One: Broken**

It was crystal clear that Harry Potter was only considered a boy-wonder in the Wizarding World and that, at the Dursleys' place where he spent his summers, he wasn't considered human—which obviously meant the notion that he was a 'hero' pushed the envelope too far.

However, things at his legal home had never been as horrible as they were this summer. Sure, he had been locked in a cupboard his whole life before Hogwarts, and the Dursleys had put bars on his bedroom windowthe previous year, but this summer was much, much worse.

Dudley Dursley was discovered to be a homosexual and had gotten together with one of the members of his gang. Harry didn't have any objections, and Petunia was also supportive, but Vernon was secretly having a hard time accepting the fact that his son had fallen for someone of the same gender.

This morning opened up to just another breakfast in the Dursley household. Harry was preparing fried eggs, Petunia made toast, Dudley was munching on candy, and Vernon was reading the newspaper. Harry set a finished plate beside him on the counter, and Dudley instantly ran over to snatch it before anyone else could.

Harry rolled his eyes, clearly irritated, and he retorted without even thinking of the impact his words might have on Dudley.

Or on his Uncle Vernon.

"You know, now that you're in a gay relationship, you might want to control your diet a bit." His voice was more teasing than mocking, for Harry was under the impression that no one in the family thought anything of Dudley's sexuality.

But when Vernon let out a loud roar and lunged toward the bespectacled boy, he found out just how wrong he was.

He didn't have any time to react before huge, meaty hands became clamps about his neck. Petunia let out a startled cry and rushed forward to try to steer her husband away, while a shocked Dudley's food-filled mouth dropped open.

"Vernon! Vernon, _stop_!" Petunia screeched, expression horrified as Harry's eyes began to bulge and roll back. She screamed as Vernon knocked her headfirst into the wall. Bleeding head rendering her unconscious within seconds, she slumped against the wall and to the floor.

"_Mum_!" Dudley yelled, running to his mother's side as Vernon threw Harry against the opposite wall.

Harry gasped for breath, eyes wide as his head pounded and blood trickled down his face. Still, when Vernon turned on Dudley he knew he had to do something. He was tempted to use his wand, but he knew if he did he would be expelled from Hogwarts without a second thought. But...what other option did he have right now?

"Why couldn't you have been _normal_?" Vernon snarled at his son, who was terrified of his Father for the first time in his life. Harry suddenly became worried for his cousin's safety as his Uncle reached forward to attack his own son.

Options flashed through his mind. He knew that if he interfered, the consequences would be brutal…but he also knew that if he didn't, Vernon was more than capable of killing Dudley. If Hermione were here, she'd be scolding him for his 'Saving People Thing,' and Ron would be blowing a worry-gasket…but his decision was made.

Rushing between the two in hopes of drawing his Uncle's fire, he ordered, "Dudley, take your mother and run!"

Behind him, the gaping teen snapped to attention, lifted his mother onto his back, and ran out the door, unwilling to stay a moment longer.

Harry, however, wasn't so lucky.

Tears began to fall down his cheeks as Vernon got crueller with his torture, one hand pressed against the boy's throat while the other ripped away his clothes. Harry had never felt dirtier as Vernon brutally raped him. The boy lay there, taking it, knowing if he used magic the situation would be worse than it already was and he would have no way to escape.

Unable to take much more, Harry took advantage of the looser grip on his throat and inched backward, grabbing a plate from the table and smashing it over Vernon's head. It wasn't the best idea he'd ever had, knocking out his Uncle, but it was his only choice if he wanted to get away.

Dudley had been right to listen to him. It was still so unbelievably beyond him that Vernon had rejected and attempted to kill his own son simply because he loved someone of the same gender! Harry had always known Vernon to be extremely narrow-minded, but _this_ took the cake!

Harry struggled to his feet, breathing heavily as he leaned almost fully against the wall and blurry, bloody, black-spotty vision made him stumble constantly. Each step he took reinforced the feeling that he'd suffered under the Cruciatus Curse or been stabbed a thousand times over.

He longed to see his best friends, Ron and Hermione, or _anyone_ from Hogwarts—even _Snape_ would do! He knew Snape hated him, and this would only give the Potions Professor a perfect opportunity to laugh at his misfortune, but right now Harry felt he _deserved_ to be mocked. He was a weakling who couldn't even protect himself from his insane Muggle Uncle! He just hoped that Petunia and Dudley had gotten somewhere safe and that Vernon wouldn't try to follow after them.

As Harry staggered drunkenly out the open front door and crashed to his hands and knees in the grass in falling down the porch steps, his splitting head wouldn't allow his already hazy mind to form a single coherent thought. He could barely see his hand in front of his face, and he could feel his consciousness quickly leaving him. He swore he was slowly dying from both physical and emotional pain.

"Ron...Hermione...anybody…" he managed somehow, voice raspy and little more than a whisper, "…please…get me...out…"

His world went black, and his bloody, naked body crumpled on the front lawn.

Now, this sort of thing normally draws a sizable crowd, and sure enough a rather large group of people was gathered around the child. One woman suggested getting the boy to a hospital, and though there were several murmurs of agreement no one moved to take any action.

Just then, a young boy around Harry's age pushed his way through to the middle of the congregation.

His gentle, light-brown eyes accentuated his concerned expression as he knelt down beside the battered boy and felt his pulse. Extremely fast, but there, much to his relief. His cousin and his Mum's niece, Hermione Granger, would have his head if he didn't take care of her best friend.

He, Aiden Sean, was a half-blood wizard with a Muggle-born witch for a Mum and a full Muggle for a Father. He'd heard all about Harry in his cousin's Owls, and although he'd been homeschooled all his life and therefore had never been to Hogwarts, he was hoping his Mother would make an exception this year now that he was fourteen.

The murmurs at his back reminded him of the mass of people he still needed to get rid of if he intended to get Harry to St. Mungo's. He bit his lip. He was anything but good at socialising, and even before he began speaking his face flushed slightly. "Um...Harry's a friend of mine. I'll take care of him."

Much to his surprise and luck, the people only needed to peer into his honest, kind face to believe him, and soon they were back to going on their way, though some shot worried glances Harry's way from time to time.

Once the coast was clear, Aiden laid his jacket over Harry and gently placed an arm under his thin shoulders and bony knees. Lifting him carefully into his arms as he stood, the boy stumbled a bit and frowned upon noticing how light the thirteen-year-old was. It wasn't right for someone of his age to weigh so little. He'd never known the boy was so badly off…

He shook his head. Never mind that now. It didn't matter. He would floo to St. Mungo's from his house and then send an Owl to Hermione to let her know what was happening. A light anger rose inside him at the thought of his cousin. Wasn't she supposed to be Harry's best friend? How could she not know what he was going through?

But he pushed those questions aside and started to walk in the direction of his house. He just hoped St. Mungo's would be able to do something to help poor Harry.


	2. The Power of Love

_A/N: To those who are reading the characters read of this, the characters read is of the non-betaread version but there is not much difference other than one or two grammatical errors._

**Chapter Two: The Power of Love**

When Dudley had ran away at first he had no idea where to go, his mother's forehead was bleeding badly plus his own heart was hammering in his chest. Part of him wanted to go back for Harry and if it wasn't for his mother, he might have. But right now more than his own safety, he worried for his mother's. After his heart had stopped beating at the speed of light, he managed to somewhat think and decided to go to his boyfriend Cody's house. Cody, of course welcomed him inside as Dudley explained what happened.

"Man, I never thought your father..." Cody began his eyes wide and Dudley sighed, looking over to his mother who stirred.

"What...what happened?" Petunia asked wearily as Dudley looked down, feeling if what happened was all his fault.

"I'm sorry Mum...you got hurt because of me..." Dudley said his voice lacking his usual confidence and Petunia frowned, shaking her head.

"It's not your fault but you need to get out of here, Dudley. Vernon will come looking for us...he is not one who accepts something going against his way." Petunia said urgently and Dudley frowned slightly.

"Mum, I'm not going anywhere alone." Dudley pleaded desperately knowing if Vernon found his mother, there was no way he would spare her life. A man who could turn against his own son who was of his own blood, there was no chance he would spare his mother. A tear rolled down Petunia's cheek, she knew Vernon would kill her but she'd die before she let him lay a hand on Dudley.

_Harry, thank you for trying to protect him. Your sacrifice won't be in vain. Lily, I wish I could tell you, I really did care for you. I was jealous, maybe this is my punishment. _Petunia thought to herself wrapping her arms around herself and giving a small smile to Dudley.

"Harry saved your life. Will you let his sacrifice be in vain?" Petunia asked rather bluntly causing Dudley to wince.

"Even so, he wouldn't wish me a life without either of my parents." Dudley argued then added "Dad will kill you and get sent to jail. In other words, I'll be left without either parent." Petunia thought about this and sighed.

"Your father won't kill me but we may not see each other again. Please go Dudley." Petunia pleaded and Dudley was about to argue again when Cody gripped his shoulder.

"Listen to her." Cody snapped, harsher than he intended but then his tone softened and he sighed.

"Dudley, she's your mother. She could die for you." Cody explained in a gentle tone before continuing. "Nothing will happen to her. Put your faith in me, okay?"

Dudley looked down, his fat fist clenching and he glared at the ground as if it were that which caused him great offence. It was an extremely difficult decision for him plus the fact that decision-making had never been one of his strongest points.

"I'll go to the police, but Cody take care of my Mum please." Dudley muttered before Cody nodded handing him a jacket which he placed around himself. Dudley gave Cody a soft kiss before heading out the door, not sure where his fate would take him next.

Meanwhile, Aiden had floo'ed to St. Mungo's and admitted Harry. While he was there, he scribbled a quick letter to Hermione knowing she would let at least Ron know. The boy knew that Harry probably didn't want to see anyone right now, but he knew that at moments like that, having your friends by your side was the best thing. The thought made him slightly sad since due to being home-schooled as well as a werewolf, he didn't have any friends at all and his mother was too overprotective to let him go to Hogwarts.

Before he had time to dwell in his depressing thoughts, a healer came telling him that Harry was awake and the boy nodded going inside.

Harry was looking out the window as if no longer attached to the reality before him, he was thinking on what people would think if they knew. Would Ron and Hermione abandon him? Mrs. Weasley would probably refuse to have him over anymore, dirtying their house with his filth. Dumbledore might even expel him from Hogwarts, Snape would be glad that he finally got what he deserved. Now more than ever, he wished he had his mother and father with him knowing they would never judge him no matter what happened. It was almost amusing but he wished the twins were here to make him laugh with their jokes or tell him they had pranked 'the stupid Slytherin git' but now they probably wouldn't want to get anywhere near him.

He heard a noise and tilted his head to see the boy who had brought him here.

It was Hermione's cousin, which meant Hermione would know by now great he'd already lost one best friend he just knew it and knowing Hermione she would have told Ron. Which meant the Weasleys knew as well since Ron couldn't keep a secret to save his own life.

"Harry..." Aiden spoke, unsure of how to begin then added "Um...your friends will be here soon." He wasn't good at this stuff considering he barely knew Harry and didn't want to seem too intrusive upon him.

_Friends..._Harry thought, a twinge of pain coming to his heart as he turned his head away, tears brimming in his eyes. He lay his head down on the pillow, attempting to block his pain out but then another thought came to him. What if his uncle went after his son and Petunia? He had to tell Dumbledore to find them, Vernon was mentally unstable he was insane no one knew what he could be capable to do if he got his hands on Dudley? He wondered if his parents were alive and he had fallen for someone of the same gender would they react the same way Vernon did with Dudley?

He didn't have much longer to dwell as his 'friends' began to pile in. Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Ginny all had tears in their eyes while Ron, Fred and George were all pale and white in the face. Ron had a stony look on his face that whoever did this to Harry would pay. Hermione moved forward, hugging Harry but he pushed her away causing her to flinch slightly.

"Guys please...I don't deserve your friendship...don't, you'll dirty yourself..." Harry muttered and at that moment, Hermione and Ron locked eyes having a silent exchange of words and Hermione put an arm around Harry while Ron grasped his arm gently.

"Even if the whole world turns against you, we won't Harry." Hermione spoke in a motherly and kind tone while Ron nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, no matter what happened mate we're your best friends." Ron agreed immediately, he would always stand by Harry. Aiden gave a soft smile seeing the three of them though inside he felt a bit envious wishing he had such close friends like Harry did.

Harry could have cried but he simply leaned in the hug and remained there, feeling slightly safer than he had in awhile.


	3. Angel in Disguise

**Chapter Three: Angel in Disguise**

While Harry had become slightly more comfortable with his two best friends by his side again, it still wasn't enough to get him to open up. A part of him was still fearful, Ron and Hermione were more than just best friends to him, they were his family and if he lost them he would give up. He would end it all, even now he was considering ending his own life, somebody else could defeat Voldemort besides if he couldn't fight against his own uncle, then what good would he be against the darkest wizard of their time? As he thought of his uncle, he shuddered and whimpered slightly causing Hermione to squeeze his shoulder in comfort. He also saw Ron and Hermione exchange glances and wondered if they were scared of him.

"Are you two afraid of me?" Harry said so quietly it was a surprise his friends even heard him. Hermione looked affronted at that prospect while Ron sighed, giving Harry a small, sad smile.

"Mate, you know us better than that. Hermione and I...well how can we help you?" Ron said softly causing the black-haired boy to feel slightly guilty for doubting them and also for worrying them so much. He was also hurting Ron and Hermione with how he was acting, but he couldn't be strong anymore, he felt broken. It was like the pieces of his body were no longer held inside him. A part of him just wanted to break down, tell them what Vernon did to him but he was so scared to, he then thought of one thing.

"Can you guys get Dumbledore? I need to talk to him." Harry queried thinking about Dudley, what if Vernon had already found him? What if he had killed Petunia and taken Dudley with him to hurt him like he hurt Harry? Sure, he had never gotten along with Dudley but he would never wish something like that on anyone. And Petunia...his mother wouldn't have wanted her to go like that. Harry was still shocked that the man could hit his own wife and attempt to murder his son. As much as he hated to admit, it sometimes made him relieved that he didn't have parents, especially if they would be like Vernon. He was distracted out of these thoughts by Hermione talking.

"Sure. I'll go get him. Ron, stay with Harry." Hermione insisted when Ron had moved to get up. Ron immediately nodded, getting back next to his best friend a little too eagerly. He hadn't wanted to leave in the first place not with his best friend being so broken. Before Hermione could leave the room however, Aiden came back in the room (since he had gone out to give the three some privacy) and stopped his cousin.

"Hermione, Harry needs both you and Ron. I'll floo to your headmaster." Aiden told her and Hermione observed her cousin for a moment before smiling and leaning to give him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"How considerate of you Aiden you're so sweet." Hermione crooned before going back to Harry. Aiden turned a bright red colour on his face and neck, matching a very ripe tomato and mumbled something on how weird girls could be before running off.

Despite the situation, Harry felt himself stifling a chuckle and had an almost smile on his face at Aiden's embarrassment which made Ron and Hermione be slightly relieved. In about 15 minutes, Dumbledore arrived with an unfamiliar looking adult who looked almost ill as well as Minerva McGonagall and Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic.

The unfamiliar adult (though there was something telling Harry he had seen this person sometime before a long time ago) had brown hair with thin gray lines and looked slightly tired, yet had a smile on his face which Harry found himself wondering how he could manage that. The man stepped forward.

"Hello Harry. I am Remus Lupin, your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." The man spoke in a soothing tone which instantly made Harry feel at ease. After awhile, he added "I was also a friend of your parents." This made Harry's eyes widen, no wonder why he felt familiar.

Fudge made a noise in his throat, causing Dumbledore to shoot him a look but the Minister did not back down.

"Honestly Albus, Potter should not be hanging around dangerous animals like this." The Minister seethed coldly making a rude hand gesture towards Remus causing Harry to stare at the Minister as if he had mental problems like his Uncle. It also appeared to him that while Dumbledore wasn't showing it, he was slightly irritated with the Minister and was about to retort but Mcgonagall cut through him.

"James Potter trusted Remus, I think that is enough assurance." McGonagall retorted her voice sounding icy and as if she were attempting to control her temper.

Remus, meanwhile felt slightly saddened at the fact that if Dumbledore and McGonagall weren't here, his presence was so unwanted that even a few minutes with him was unbearable. When McGonagall mentioned that James trusted, it almost brought tears to his eyes. James didn't only trust him, he would have personally wanted to teach Fudge a lesson he'd never forget upon hearing him.

But they had all left, James and Lily had been killed by Voldemort, his other 'friend' Sirius Black had been the Secret Keeper and given away James and Lily's location to Voldemort. The final Marauder and his final best friend Peter Pettigrew had been furious at Sirius and attempted to try and avenge James's death. The one time his friend had shown a noble act of bravery, he was punished brutally for it. All they found was a finger.

He could hear the argument between McGonagall and Fudge still continuing and almost wanted to leave. He began to get up but Harry's voice stopped him.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Harry cried out, all his pent-up frustration finally coming to surface, for one the Minister was sounding just as arrogant and proud as his Uncle Vernon and secondly if his father trusted this man and was friends with him, who was the Minister to question him? "Just leave him alone! You sound just like...like Uncle Vernon! He was like this too! Always thinking he owned the world! People...people like you...don't deserve..." He couldn't continue anymore as he had begun shaking, tears rolling down his cheeks the images of his torture fresh and clear in his mind. Hermione had tears in her eyes while Ron looked like he was trying to blink back his own tears. Harry had been his first friend and Ron felt totally helpless right now.

Remus however, without a second thought pulled the shaking boy in his arms.

"It's okay, Harry just let it all out." Remus soothed attempting to calm his best friend's son down and surprisingly the boy seemed to relax in his hug. Fudge was about to make a move forward, but Ron and Hermione stepped in front of Harry and Remus protectively. They'd both be damned if the Minister did something to cause misery to their best friend.

"Don't come near him!" Ron snarled uncharacteristically, no one had ever heard him sound so angry or overprotective and it caused Hermione to look at him with a mixture of admiration and surprise.

"It would be best if you leave...NOW." Hermione said in a voice that normally the other two-thirds of the Golden trio would not dare disobey. Fudge glared once at them before turning the other and leaving the room, not wanting to be in the same room as two half-breeds (Remus and Aiden) anyway.

Dumbledore now addressed Harry whose face was still buried in Remus's chest but he had stopped shaking now.

"Harry, Aiden mentioned you wished to speak with me?" Dumbledore said in his usual calm voice and Remus shifted slightly but didn't let go of Harry.

"Professor...please find Aunt Petunia...and Dudley." Harry said not looking at the headmaster as he felt relaxed in the position he was but continued. "If Uncle Vernon finds them, he'll urt them." He was trying not to show how worried he was, if Dudley and his aunt ended up dying it'd be his fault, he wanted to stop that from happening. Dumbledore nodded, going outside to send some aurors to find the two muggles.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Remus questioned in a calm voice and Harry nodded slowly.

"You...you really knew my father? Can you tell me more about him?" Harry pleaded in such a way that would make even Severus Snape crumble. Remus smiled, though his smile held a sad undertone. Hermione and Ron also had solemn looks on their faces, Ron reached over taking Hermione's hand. Harry noticed this and hid a smile, deciding not to embarrass his best friends about it.

"Of course. You can ask me anything Harry." Remus responded with a nod, there was life in his eyes Harry noted that hadn't been there before. "James was a very dear friend to me. And Lily was like a sister." Thinking about James made him happier, he could see so much of both James and Lily in their son. They had all been so close...but then Sirius had betrayed them. Remus had loved Sirius with all his heart, they had even dated once they were all more mature and James had finally asked Lily out. Not only did Sirius betray James and Lily as well as kill Peter but he also in a sense had taken away the most important people of Remus. He had lost all of his closest friends in the frame of 24 hours.


	4. Tears of Blood

**Chapter 4: Tears of Blood**

Petunia had known that Vernon would have come after her and Dudley, and hoped her son had gotten as far as possible, gone somewhere where even Vernon's shadow couldn't reach him. She had been rest when she heard his loud racket on the door, her heartbeat instantly speeding up as she got up where Cody was attempting to get rid of the large man, whose head was also slightly bleeding from when Harry had broken the plate on his head.

When Vernon saw Petunia, before either of them could speak, Vernon raised his hand striking his wife down.

"You foolish woman! Where have you hidden that pathetic son of yours?" Vernon snarled and it took about a few seconds for the woman to get to her feet, rubbing the red mark that was now forming on her cheek, wondering why she had ever married this man. The first time he had laid a hand on her while they were dating in anger but he had later asked forgiveness and she had forgiven him, since it had only been a one-time thing.

"Dudley left as soon as he dropped me here, I have no idea where he went." Petunia lied though she wasn't very good at it but she didn't care, at least Dudley was away from here. Vernon growled, attempting to strike her again but Cody stepped forward, stilling his hands. He may not look it but he was very strong and Petunia bit her lip, slightly dizzy. Her head hadn't healed in the first place and Vernon's sudden strike had not helped.

Cody reached over grabbing his other fist as well and it was beginning to become hard to hold him back but he had promised Dudley. He was then struck with an idea and let go of Vernon, ducking out of his way and he went crashing into the wall causing the boy to wince.

"Cody...call the police. Go, I'll manage to distract him till then." Petunia said and Cody gaped but before he could do much, Vernon lunged towards him. The boy yelped, jumping and tripping slightly skinning his knees as well as twisting one of his legs, causing him to groan in pain.

"Vernon, get a hold of yourself!" Petunia snapped backing away as he moved towards her then added "What kind of parent are you? You're willing to kill your own son!" She let out a scream as her husband grabbed her by the hair. He then continuously began beating her, whacking her around until he was knocked off his own feet. Petunia collapsed, falling unconscious, it seemed there were even knots of blood on her throat, yet it also didn't seem her throat had been slit completely.

Two men were there holding out wands as another man and woman came inside with Dudley. Dudley looked horrified, rushing towards his mother as one of the men helped Cody up since he found it difficult to stand on his own.

The woman who had pink hair and looked fairly young stepped forward, her hair colour changing to brown as she realised the situation. The two men who had come in first had knocked Vernon out and restrained him, while the brown-pink haired woman knelt down besides the unconscious woman, whom Dudley was practically distraught over.

"Nymphadora, be careful not to touch her, even that will put her through more agony." One of the men said gruffly and the woman rolled her eyes.

"The name is Tonks, Mad-eye. And I know." Tonks retorted sounding slightly irritated at being called Nymphadora although worried for the boy who was being comforted by the other one but didn't even seem to notice him there. He had a blank expression on his face and it was impossible to guess what he was thinking before he finally pushed Cody away and approached his mother.

"She'll be okay." Tonks attempted to reassure and with that she took gentle grip of the boy's arm and gently put her hand on Petunia's before exchanging a glance with Mad-eye who nodded. Tonks then apparated to St. Mungo's knowing the others would be following close behind. Petunia was immediately taken away on a stretcher, Dudley looked like he wanted to follow but chose not to. Once his mother disappeared from sight, the boy broke down leaning against the wall. Tonks didn't know what to do, should she get Harry? Even if the boys weren't close...he'd be better at helping Dudley then she would.

Dudley felt like his whole world had been taken from him, his mother wouldn't make it. He'd be left an orphan all because of the man he called his father. Once the other aurors arrived, Tonks decided she would go get Harry or at least inform them of Dudley and Petunia since Harry might be worried for their safety anyway. Tonks saw Aiden at the back and tapped him on the shoulder. Once she had his attention she told him and Aiden nodded, agreeing to inform them.

Aiden went further into the room, where Remus was telling Harry about the time James had proposed Lily.

"He had a dreamy look on his face for at least an hour." Remus said with a smile on his face and Harry chuckled. Ron and Hermione were sitting on the chairs looking a lot more relieved at how much more at ease Remus seemed to make Harry feel. At least, it distracted Harry from the traumas he had been through but not for long as Aiden then spoke up.

"Um...Petunia's been brought to the hospital, she isn't doing so good." Aiden said and once more flushed when all eyes turned to him. The boy looked down as the atmosphere in the room became tense and inwardly winced, he hated to be the bearer of bad news but sometimes it could not be helped.

Harry drew in a sharp intake of breath, praying that his aunt would be okay and deciding Vernon truly was a monster if he could hurt his own family. Then he thought about Dudley and how his cousin would be.

"What about Dudley?" Harry immediately asked as Ron and Hermione moved back to his side and Remus wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulder. Aiden frowned and finally looked up.

"Physically, he's okay but...he broke down awhile back, I think he feels Petunia won't make it." Aiden said softly and Harry desperately hoped that wasn't the case but right now he shoved any past rivalry he may have had for Dudley and wanted to see him. His cousin was breaking and he didn't want that, his fear of Vernon suddenly turned to a deep burning hatred.

That man was worse than Voldemort turning against his own family, how could anyone do that? He tried to get up, pushing off Remus's arm in an attempt to go see Dudley and had almost made it to the door when exhaustion took over and he almost collapsed. Heck, he would have if Aiden hadn't immediately reached out his hands catching the boy in his arms.

Ron and Hermione blinked at Aiden catching Harry like that. Harry tried to set himself right and Aiden helped him, his cheeks pink but kept a firm hand around his shoulders.

"Harry, you need to rest...I mean someone else can bring Dudley here...I mean..." Aiden was stuttering and felt the back of his neck now turn red as well and shut his eyes. He had to compose himself, even if he practically had no social skills, he would need to develop them. He wanted to help Harry too and for that he would need to become a stronger person himself. With this resolve in mind, he managed to compose himself and actually talk without stopping after every two words.

"Harry, listen to me." Aiden said managing to at least sound more stable than he had a moment ago. "You're not strong enough to be wandering around so please go back and lie down. Someone else can send Dudley in, he'll probably want to be with you too since this is hard for him as well." Harry looked at the boy for a moment before slumping into his arms and allowing himself to be taken back. Aiden signalled to Tonks outside and moments later, she managed to bring Dudley in not that he resisted much.

Hermione moved to Aiden, squeezing his shoulder reassuringly.

"You did well." Hermione murmured and Aiden smiled softly, for once not blushing. It felt good to try to make him stronger for someone else. He just hoped he could help the other somehow.

Harry sat up so he could face Dudley, pushing his own worries aside. Remus had helped him some, making himself strong enough to tell him stories about his parents after all no doubt it would have been hard for him with how close friends he was with James and Lily. Now it was his turn, he was still recovering himself but Dudley's situation was worse, since he was in danger of losing his own mother.

"Dudley, Aunt Petunia will be okay." Harry attempted to say but then realised he shouldn't give false hope then added "I mean, she's a strong woman and she'll make it." He noticed Dudley respond, his face was blank and void of all emotion and it scared him. Harry personally didn't want to show emotions anymore either and was trying to pretend for Ron and Hermione's sake that nothing traumatising had happened to him, but those two knew him so well it would be surprising if they actually believed it.

"Are the doctors here good?" Dudley asked, again with what seemed like little to no emotion in his voice. Ron scratched his head at the foreign term and as always looked to Hermione for answers who immediately explained it to him.

"Yeah, they're great. Some of the best, it may take some time but the heal...I mean doctors won't quit till they save her." Harry said giving a soft smile and Dudley nodded, wanting to cry but not wanting Harry to think of him as weak or an idiot for breaking down. He had already once done so with the weird pink-haired lady before but technically he didn't really know her so it didn't matter as much.


	5. Happy thoughts

**Chapter 5: Happy thoughts**

The remainder of the day, everyone remained quiet mostly because no one knew what to say in such situation, Hermione was talking quietly with Aiden but other than that, everyone was worried about Petunia hoping she would make it. Harry kept shooting worried glances at Dudley but the boy either chose not to notice or really didn't notice. Ron knew Harry was worried but was unsure as well of what to say and wished the twins were here. Both Harry and Ron were snapped out of their thoughts when they heard Fudge come in with some toad-like woman making Harry wonder if the woman was an animagus but put that thought out of mind.

When the woman began to interrogate he heard Hermione tell the woman to get out causing her face to scrunch up in an ugly manner.

"You filthy little mudblood!" The woman cried attempting to strike her but Ron let out a yell coming in front of Hermione and being hit instead going flying back at the sudden impact.

"Ron!" Both Harry and Hermione yelped as Hermione fell to his side, checking him over and giving a harsh glare at the toad-like woman. If looks could kill, she would be dead right now. Not only that, but the Weasleys would have killed her anyway for daring to lay a hand on their son.

"Oh Ronald, are you all right?" Hermione said sounding extremely worried. Harry managed to sit up and was watching his best friend worriedly though he seemed fine, even if he was slightly dizzy.

"I'm fine, you okay Mione?" Ron asked, glad she hadn't been hit and Hermione nodded though still looked anxious. Just then, Aiden stepped up and Hermione had never heard her cousin sound so furious.

"You people really don't quit, do you?" Aiden snarled, sounding nothing like his usual calm self, maybe it was the werewolf inside him coming out due to how irritated he was with that annoying dynamic duo of Fudge and the toad. "All you people know how to do is sit on your high stool and bark out orders that make people's lives miserable. All you care about is your stupid reputation, I really don't get why. Anyone who follows you two needs to get themselves checked out by a healer."

Fudge growled but moved to stop the toad-like woman however he wasn't fast enough.

"Madam Umbridge don't..." Fudge began but Umbridge cut through him.

"Half-breeds like you don't even deserve to have any laws!" Umbridge snapped glaring not looking the slightest bit ashamed of what she said. Aiden almost flinched back, since the words the toad said did get to him and he was caught slightly off guard and was surprised when Hermione spoke up, in defence of her cousin.

"Don't call him that! Just get out!" Hermione cried angrily, knowing Aiden had been hurt by the toad's words, not that he needed to he was half the better person than the toad was. The conflict seemed to be resolved by then and the two troublemakers left once more. Hermione laid a hand on Aiden's shoulder.

"Don't pay her any mind." Hermione assured him gently. Aiden shook his head.

"I'm fine." Aiden quickly lied though Harry could tell he was lying because he acted the same way when he was hurt. He wouldn't show his pain and would try to swallow it inside, trying to always reassure his best friends that he was all right.

Just then, Tonks came in the room telling them that Petunia had regained consciousness and now Dudley did break down from the relief he was feeling. Harry moved slightly touching his cousin's shoulder in the least painful way possible and was quite relieved himself glad that Dudley hadn't lost his mother. But still, he hoped Vernon would pay a dear price for hurting her.

"Can...can I see her?" Dudley managed to ask, hope clearly shining in his eyes and Tonks nodded. Before Dudley went out however, Harry said something.

"Tell me how she is, okay?" Harry asked and Dudley nodded, giving a half-smile as he followed Tonks out. After that, Harry buried his head in his hands.

"Hermione?" Harry asked causing Hermione to look at him. "Why? Why did he hurt her? Didn't he loved her? I mean, he married her. You know everything, Hermione you must know." Silent tears ran down his cheeks as he so desperately wanted to understand why Vernon did what he did. Hermione frowned sympathetically touching her best friend's shoulder while Remus took his hand.

"I don't know, Harry. He's insane but is he the one that hurt you as well?" Hermione asked and Harry gaped at her, before turning away wanting to tell her, to tell them but he couldn't. He shook slightly in rememberance.

"Not...not now Hermione. I...I'm not ready." Harry managed to stutter out, his voice beginning to choke up and Hermione was about to press for more, but Ron lay a arm on hers, stopping her.

"You heard him, Mione. He'll tell us when he's ready." Ron said and Aiden glanced curiously at Harry, wishing he'd open up at least to his best friends. Not that he was one to talk, considering he had ceased all contact with his younger brother Andy one because he hated him for being normal enough that his father gave preference to him over Aiden and secondly he was scared of hurting him. After all, he was a monster yet despite that, he still wished to go to Hogwarts, even if he would never make any friends. He wanted to be Harry's friend and held a little hope. After all if his father James Potter was friends with a werewolf, this was his son so there had to be some similarities right?

Hermione nodded before turning to Aiden.

"Aiden, can't you try and convince your Mum to let you come to Hogwarts?" Hermione requested her cousin and the boy sighed.

"You know how protective Mum is, besides you know someone like me wouldn't be allowed at Hogwarts. I'd just be a danger to the students." Aiden said quietly and was surprised when Harry responded.

"Are you sure that's not just an excuse? I mean, you're scared to be around people you don't know aren't you?" Harry asked softly and Aiden looked down, silently wondering if he was really that obvious about his feelings but didn't have a chance to respond as Harry continued. "You saved my life, Aiden. Let us be your friends. Having friends helps a lot you know." He glanced appreciatively towards Ron and Hermione, causing the two to immediately flush at the acknowledgement. Aiden flushed as well, but agreed to talk to his mother. What he didn't expect was the Golden trio to come with him in order to help convince his Mum. However, it did help since it made his mother believe that her son wouldn't be totally alone at Hogwarts and since Hermione knew about his condition and was still friends with him, it made her relieved so she agreed albeit still hesitantly.

Two weeks later, the Golden trio, Aiden, Ginny and the twins were on the train to Hogwarts. The twins had assured Ron that would prank the evil toad-like git until she regretted her words and even attempted to strike him. Harry laughed, not doubting that considering while the twins or any of the Weasleys didn't show it, they were protective over their siblings. He remembered how pale they had both gotten when they had heard about Ginny and the whole thing with the Chamber of Secrets and how she had almost died.

After awhile, Harry actually felt relaxed since running away from his home. Dudley and Aunt Petunia had returned back home while Vernon was restrained from his family having caused too much harm to them already, though the jail guards said he was constantly heard muttering about making his wife and son pay for having him sent to jail, but Harry wasn't worried. It wasn't like he would be able to escape easily even if he tried.

Harry was chatting with his friends when the train suddenly stopped. Hermione stood up, looking around to see any signs on why the train had stopped but the train suddenly lurched causing Hermione to land right in Ron's lap.

"You have good positioning, Mione." The twins teased causing both Ron and Hermione to flush while Harry simply laughed at their embarrassment. Suddenly the compartment door opened and a creature hauled over them. Now, Harry began to feel dizzy and hear voices in his head.

"_No! Not Harry no!"_

"_Step out of my way, it's not you I want!"_

"_No, not my baby no! I'll never move!"_

With the woman's screams in his ear, Harry fell unconscious and all he could see was Aiden and Ron grabbing him and hauling him back into his seat, worried about what had happened to him.


	6. Why?

**Chapter 6: Why?**

Once Harry had collapsed on the train, the next time he gained consciousness he was in the Hospital wing with his concerned friends and Remus Lupin surrounding him. Even the twins looked like they had fallen off the Highest Tower or something, Ron was pale, Aiden had concern in his deep brown eyes and Hermione looked teary-eyed. Harry felt guilty it seemed he was always making them worry about something or other, he was such a bad friend he always made things hard for Ron and Hermione when they always tried to help him. He was snapped out of this by Ron speaking and was inwardly grateful his best friend always had a way of snapping him out of being a depressed case.

"Mate, are you all right?" Ron asked worriedly and Harry looked at him, their eyes meeting for a moment before he nodded towards him. He was pondering in his own mind and considering telling Ron and Hermione about his uncle's actions, he owed them that much at least after all he put them through. He wished he were ready though, maybe he could talk to someone who wasn't as attached to him, so if they rejected him it wouldn't hurt as much. The boy glanced over at Aiden for a moment, considering telling him but Hermione was his cousin and he didn't know if Aiden could keep a secret from her. But before he could think this through more, Remus spoke up.

"All right, you children should head to the feast and perhaps bring some stuff for Harry as well." Remus suggested then added "The hospital wing food isn't exactly the nicest." He bit back the urge to wince remembering the days after the full moon when James and Peter and...Black used to come bringing him food since he always complained about the hospital food. Ron, Hermione and Aiden immediately nodded as Aiden also sympathised with Harry on the fact that the hospital wing food was indeed not of the best quality he knew that from personal experience after the full moons.

His friends then left and Remus spent some time talking to Harry until he fell asleep and even after that he remained there until he saw a shaggy black dog outside and instantly stiffed. Had he come to kill Harry? He would be damned if he let that happen, he gripped his wand tightly. If that really was Sirius, it would be one bitter reunion he tiptoed out of Harry's room and went outside. The dog ran and Remus could tell it was a sign to follow him but honestly he didn't know why he was doing it, considering this was the man that had betrayed James and Lily simply because he felt a muggleborn didn't deserve a pureblood wizard. Sirius was just like his family and thought of muggleborns as beneath purebloods. Shoving these doubts aside, he still followed him. Despite what happened in the past, Remus was not cruel enough to get his friend (and ex-boyfriend) sent back to Azkaban, not that he had known of his escape in the first place.

Once they were somewhere they wouldn't be caught, the shaggy black dog transformed into his human form. As much as Remus didn't want to say it, his friend looked really bad off and if he hadn't done what he did, Remus might even feel sympathetic about it.

His friends robes were dirty, his face looked like it had almost no life on it and he looked tired. However, his battered state would not make Remus show any sympathy for his ex-lover.

"What do you want?" Remus said staring straight into Sirius's face and Sirius looked back firmly into his, it was impossible to tell whose emotions were stronger at the moment. The brown-haired man could feel the werewolf pushing forward as Sirius took another step forward towards him.

"Remus...listen to me, you know James and I were..." Sirius said but was cut off from a sharp voice that was usually unheard by Remus.

"Don't you say his name!" Remus snapped, an uncharacteristic growl coming to his voice then added "Why did you do it? Was it because of Lily? You could have just spoken to James about it, why did you get them both killed?"

"Would you listen to me for a moment, Remus?" Sirius snapped, losing his patience and for a moment it reminded him of their school days him losing patience when not given a chance to defend himself. "If I had a problem with Lily, I could have killed her and made it look like an accident. After all, James and I were best friends weren't we? He wouldn't have even doubted me. I had no problem with Lily, Remus. And I didn't betray them."

Remus was surprised when Sirius had snapped at him, but frowned and then listened sighing a little when he heard his words. As much as he hated to admit, he had a point. Sirius did come from a death eater family background after all and had probably grown up seeing things like that, and could have easily killed Lily without any of them getting suspicious. Before he could say anything though, Sirius spoke again.

"James knows it, he knows who really betrayed him and Lily." Sirius said quietly his eyes meeting Remus's. Remus was hesitant to believe, he was scared of being hurt again, scared of being forced away from him again, scared of falling into a trap. For a moment, he didn't even feel like a Gryffindor anymore and wished James and Lily would somehow miraculously appear to tell him what was true and what was not. He knew Lily would probably tell him to think on what was the most logical answer while James would be the opposite and tell him to follow his heart. But what was he supposed to do when his heart and mind were telling him two different things? The logical side of him was saying that Sirius was putting up an act, faking it even though he wasn't the type to do that but did Remus really know him anymore? However, his heart was saying that Sirius was telling the truth.

"Tell me what the truth is then." Remus said albeit a little weakly than he wanted to sound but right now he was very uncertain and closed his eyes, his conflicting emotions playing around in his head.

Sirius could tell Remus was still hesitant but at least he was giving him a chance to explain things.

"I didn't betray James and Lily. Peter did." Sirius said and before Remus could even utter out a sound of protest, he continued "We all thought you were the spy, Remus so we didn't tell you about us switching Peter as the Secret Keeper. I'm sorry, we were all paranoid. None of us thought Peter would give away the location but he ratted us all out. In a way, James and Lily's death is my fault. I suggested for James to switch the Secret Keeper to Peter." He looked down at his feel, guilt hurtling into his chest once more, a lone tear rolling down his cheek still unable to believe he had been so stupid.

Remus felt his knees go weak at the explanation and he thought he was going to be sick. Little Peter Pettigrew, who was a tag-along behind all the Marauders had been the one to sell out his best friend. He looked into Sirius's eyes and could see sincerity as well as guilt inside them. Without thinking twice, he reached forward wrapping his arms around Sirius's shoulders and raising his chin so his friend could look at him.

"Why did he do it?" was all Remus could manage to ask.

"He's the one who hated Muggleborns, Remus. He was responsible for killing the thirteen muggles and also assisted in slaughtering many muggle-born families." Sirius said, hate clear in his voice as he added "Also he was scared of his lord killing him so that was another reason. He transformed into his Animagus form and disappeared into the sewers and cut off his own finger."

Remus closed his eyes, unable to believe so much had happened and he had been able to do nothing but watch. All his friends had suffered dearly because of that one rat. The biggest piece of Peter that had been found was a finger, the answers had been right in front of him and he hadn't been able to work it out.

_Moony not knowing something? Now that's new. _He could picture a younger James and Sirius joking in his head and laughing about it freely.

Before Remus could inquire much more, he felt Sirius move forward and suddenly felt the others lips on his and was taken aback but didn't resist. It had been so long, 12 years and even more since they had been together. Since they had kissed...he had missed it even if he had forced himself not to for James and Lily's sakes. Once they broke apart, Remus was left a little dazed as he always had been after school after a kiss from Sirius but finally managed to compose himself.

"I missed that." Remus mumbled blushing a little before adding "Sirius, where is Peter now?"

Sirius frowned at this and clenched a fist.

"Remus...he's close to Harry, he even sleeps in the same dorm room as him." Sirius explained and Remus's eyes widened. The same dorm room, they needed to figure out things and fast before Peter caused harm to Harry and if he was close to Harry he could even cause harm to Hermione due to the fact that he hated muggleborns.


	7. Almost losing

**Chapter 7: Almost Losing**

That night, no one got any sleep due to what happened. Scabbers had scurried out of Ron's bed without making nice. Due to being a rat, he was able to get in the female dorms easily and once inside he transformed pulled out his wand pointing it at Hermione Granger's sleeping form. He had a beady face, a rather large nose, tiny eyes and was rather large in his nice. His name was Peter Pettigrew whom everyone considered to have died the night of James and Lily's death but no one apart from them and Sirius Black knew the truth behind that lie.

_This mudblood is just like Lily _Peter thought to himself, he still hadn't forgiven James for going out and marrying a filthy mudblood, he hadn't protested of course. James never cared about him as much as he did about Sirius and Remus. They would've been the Marauders even without him and now he had a chance to prove himself to his Lord once he rose to power. Another mudblood would be out of the way just like he had assisted in getting rid of Lily. James needn't have died but he had chosen to protect the mudblood and his filthy half-blood son. If James had chosen himself, they could have remained friends.

Peter summoned something, an insect that would slowly choke the mudblood to death, the killing curse was too painless and fast. And fair enough, Hermione began to choke so Peter quickly turned back into his Animagus form and disappeared back to Ron's bed. Hermione opened her eyes, struggling and screaming waking up her dorm mates. Parvati sent a spell getting rid of the creature causing Hermione to gasp for breath then slowly hiding her face in her hands, she began sobbing.

Parvati and Padma glanced at each other worriedly, knowing they should get Hermione's friends considering she'd open up more to them. So Parvati, Padma and some of the other girls went to go grab Harry and Ron who a few minutes later appeared with Harry, Ron and Aiden wondering what the fuss was. As soon as they came, Hermione lunged herself at Harry and Ron, hugging them and crying. Both boys look perplexed at what had happened as Hermione moved away then hugged Aiden as well who also looked confused yet worried. Ron was the first to speak up considering the other two boys were trying to figure out what could have happened.

"Hermione, what happened?" Ron asked touching her shoulder gently trying to get her to calm down though not completely sure if he was going the right away about it. Hermione took a breath to calm herself before explaining what happened. Harry, Ron and Aiden all instantly paled and Aiden moved forward pulling his cousin into a hug this time.

Harry was too stunned to react, his best friend had almost been murdered and would have if Parvati hadn't done a counter-curse. But who would want to hurt his best friend? As Aiden comforted Hermione, Harry pulled Ron to the side.

"Why did someone try to kill Hermione?" Harry asked hoping Ron had some more answers than he did since he did know even now a lot more than he did about the Wizarding world.

"I don't know the last time that happened it was cause of the Chamber of Secrets." Ron said remembering then becoming panicked "You don't think?"

Harry immediately shook his head, he had defeated that memory of Tom Riddle as well as stabbed the basilisk there was no way it could have been that.

"There must be something else. You think it's a target against Muggleborns?" Harry said curiously and Ron shrugged, it had been the only conclusion he had come to but even now he weren't sure about this but they had to do something.

"I dunno but we gotta find out, I mean if whoever that was can strike once they can strike again right?" Ron finally responded and Harry sighed, he was worried about Hermione but for once his mind was drawing a huge blank something which didn't usually happen to him. However, right now they had to try to comfort Hermione, they could interrogate her later. Ron had moved back to Hermione now, clearly worried about her so Harry joined them as well.

"Why was I attacked?" Hermione murmured as Aiden rocked her back and forth as Ron attempted to say reassuring words. Harry was thinking the same thing, it could be because she was a muggleborn or it could be his fault. Maybe because he and Hermione were so close that she had been attacked, if it were he decided it be best that he leave Hogwarts before Ron was attacked as well. He just hoped it wouldn't come to that, he cared about Ron and Hermione too much.

"We'll figure it out Mione." He could hear Ron saying and simply nodded having been zoned out for the rest of the conversation.

"Ron, you stay with Hermione." Harry said to his best friend before turning to Aiden and adding "I think we should inform Professor Dumbledore about this because I have no clue on what is going on."

Aiden simply nodded, not sure on what to say as they headed out. Harry glanced back at Hermione, still hearing her sobbing into Ron's chest and flinched. The horrifying images came back into his mind.

_Vernon had threw him back, ripped away his clothes in an instant before making quick work of his own clothes. Harry had begged, whimpered and pleaded for the pain to end but it had only seemed to satisfy Vernon._

Harry had begun to sweat remembering it and leaned against the wall, shaking slightly wishing he had just toned out Hermione's sobs. Aiden noticed this and immediately came besides him, by Harry's eyes and face it was clear he was remembering something painful though since Aiden still didn't know the whole story, he didn't know what it was. He grabbed Harry by the shoulders.

"Harry...Harry please don't keep your pain to yourself. I want to help you." Aiden said slightly shaken by Harry's sudden change in demeanour but managing to keep himself composed enough telling himself he had to help Harry since Ron and Hermione were a bit busy at the moment. "I know I don't know you as well as Hermione or Ron, but I promise I won't judge you."

Harry looked at him still appearing hesitant so Aiden took a breath, hoping he wasn't making a huge mistake on what he was about to tell him.

"I'll tell you something about myself." Aiden finally decided before continuing "I'm a werewolf, Harry. I turn into a horrible monster every full moon. The Wizarding world hates my kind and that's the reason I've been home-schooled all my life."

The other boy gaped at him for a moment, he had been given many hints with Umbridge calling Aiden a half-breed before saying he didn't deserve laws, the reason his mother was over-protective, all the pieces were coming together. He noticed Aiden looking down and Harry realised Aiden feared he would reject him now that he had found out. Harry managed to shakily stand up and lift the other boy's chin so he would look into his eyes.

"You don't have anything to be ashamed of and...thanks for trusting me with this." Harry assured him gently before adding "Hermione, she knows about you being a werewolf right? I mean she's your cousin plus she defended you before." Aiden simply nodded and smiled, glad Harry had taken it a lot better than he was expecting. He had half-been afraid that Harry would run the other way screaming like a mad man.

Harry took another breath to compose himself and began talking of what had happened that morning, about how he had made a joke about Dudley's sexuality which had ticked off Uncle Vernon leading him to attempt murder and rape on him. When he finished, he was shaking again and rocking himself back and forth mumbling "I'm dirty, I'm tainted, I'm filthy". The brown-haired boy immediately lunged forward, teary-eyed as he pulled Harry into his arms, for once not caring if the Minister of Magic himself walked in there.

"Oh Harry, you're none of that," Aiden reassured his eyes full of sincerity and sadness. "What your Uncle did is wrong and your cousin, your aunt both of them survived because you saved them. You should be proud of yourself Harry, you sacrificed yourself to save someone else. And I promise he will pay."

Harry managed to calm down with Aiden holding him, he couldn't explain but the other boy's hold brought about a comfort even he couldn't have imagined, it felt so nice.

"You think Uncle Vernon could have on...Hermione?" Harry suggested timidly, it seemed unlikely but anything was possible right? The other boy shook his head.

"No, I personally feel it might have been Sirius Black, he hates muggleborns." Aiden said in a low, dark voice it had to be him, no one hated muggleborns the way he did...he didn't know much about the man but only that he had lead to the killings of thirteen muggles.


End file.
